


And Gravity Fell

by sexbangs



Series: gravity fell au [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Dysphoria, General Confusion From Everyone, Gravity Falls Oregon, M/M, Misgendering, NSFW, Reminiscing, Rick is a Good Dad, Technically a loveseat but whatever, Trans Rick Sanchez, sex on a couch, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbangs/pseuds/sexbangs
Summary: Rick Sanchez has moved to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, with his daughter to get away from his life, pre-transition. The last thing he was expecting was to run into a ghost from the past.





	And Gravity Fell

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH IT’S FINALLY HERE  
> MY FIRST STANCHEZ FIC!!!  
> big shoutout to louie & emma, yall are the best <33  
> please like and leave a comment if you want me to write more !!!!

"Cam?"

Rick didn't want to react. He kept walking, hoping whoever was talking would leave him alone. There was a reason he'd moved to The Middle of Nowhere, Oregon.

"Camila! Camila Sanchez, from high school. East Camden High."

Now Rick had to turn around in the grocery store parking lot, a scowl on his lips. He looked the person up and down before his expression softened for a brief moment. He scowled again.

Stan Pines stood before him.

He had filled out since high school, his thick arms fighting the sleeves of his blue and white Hawaiian shirt, chest hair peeking out from how his shirt was partially unbuttoned. Rick immediately felt a mix of attraction and absolute jealousy. He shifted Beth's weight on his hip, who was asleep with her arms around Rick's neck.

"Wow, you..." Stan looked Rick up and down. "Do you remember me?"

Remember Stan Pines? He couldn't forget him.

Rick scrunched up his face, pretending to think. "Ohh. S-stanley Pines, right?"

Stan looked surprised by Rick's voice and Rick couldn't help but grin wickedly at him.

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah? Kinda the - the idea, Lee." Rick rubbed his nose absently. He paused a moment before saying. "Rick."

"Sorry?"

"I-it's Rick, now." He gave Stan a look, hoping he would understand and he wouldn't have to explain everything to Stan fucking Pines in a grocery store parking lot.

Stan tilted his head before saying, "Who's the sleeping beauty, Rick?"

Rick couldn't help but smile, then. He pushed some of Beth's hair behind her ear. "Beth. My dau - daughter."

"You're a dad?" Stan asked before he could stop himself.

Rick shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Uh... let me help you carry your groceries, huh?" Stan reached for the one plastic bag Rick was carrying.

"I-it's okay," Rick pulled back. "I've - I've got it."

Stan looked at him for a long time. He was starting to grey and Rick hated how he couldn't help but imagine running his fingers through his hair.

Beth stirred, then. She held Rick's neck tighter and sighed against his skin.

"I should - should be getting her home. It's time for her nap." Rick said. "N-not that I don't love how - how awkward this is, Stanley."

"Well, let's make this less awkward. We should get drinks sometime."

Rick really hoped his face didn't get as red as he thought it did.

Damn hormones, fuckin' second puberty.

Drinking with Stan Pines was a surefire way to fucking Stan Pines, and Rick didn't know if he was ready for that. He calmed himself down and adjusted his grip on Beth after shifting the groceries into the same hand. Rick took Stan's hand and uncurled his hand to reveal his palm before grabbing the pen he had stuck behind his ear for the shopping list. He scribbled his number onto the calloused palm of Stan's big hand before turning and heading to his car.

"Is...is this your number?"

Rick looked over his shoulder. "No, it's the Pres-president of the United States’ number, why - why the fuck would you think it was my phone number?" He grinned at Stan slightly before continuing to walk to his car.

Stanley Pines.

Wow.

Things were starting to get interesting in Gravity Falls.

>>

Rick had just put Beth down for bed when his phone rang. He was getting pretty sleepy himself so he decided to step out onto the fire escape of his apartment complex and smoke as he answered the phone. It had been a week or so since he had run into Stan Pines in the parking lot and Rick was almost starting to wonder why he hadn't called yet.

"Hello?" Rick said around a cigarette, flicking the lighter almost violently to get it to work.

"Mr. President?"

Stan's voice crackled and sent electricity down Rick's spine. A flame flickered out of his lighter and Rick lit his cigarette, taking a drag of it. "Yep, th-this is him."

"Hi, Rick."

"Hey."

"You aren't busy, are you?"

"I-I just put Beth down for bed and - and there's some dishes that need to be cleaned with my name on it. Tr-trust me, this is way better than - than that." Rick took another long drag of his cigarette before he started to pick at the fraying knee of his jeans. He didn't know what else to say. There was so much to say, he just didn't know where to start. "So, er--"

"Would you want to get a drink with me tomorrow? Around eight?"

Rick almost choked on his cigarette. His hand shot up and he began playing with his hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up in high school. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. Stan had suggested drinks before, but suddenly it was real. "Wh-where would we - we go?" He twirled some of his hair between two fingers before his hand dropped to his mouth and he sucked on his cigarette. "I'm - I'm new to Gravity Falls."

"I'm new here, too," Stan admitted with a low chuckle, and Rick felt like the first tree in a forest fire to be set ablaze. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Maybe some locals could help us out."

"Yeah."

They both fell silent. It was awkward again.

Stan cleared his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I-I'm looking forward to - to it, Lee." Rick said, stubbing out his cigarette.

He sat outside on the patio for about an hour more, smoking and thinking. Stan Pines. That was someone he had never thought he'd run into again and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited for their date — no. Not a date. Just a drink or two.

Then again, Rick was smart enough to know that a drink or two with Stan meant that they were going to end up fucking.

Rick sighed out some smoke and stood up. He put out the cigarette on the bricks. He went back into his apartment.

The apartment was small, but it was home for now. There was one bathroom, one bedroom, one cramped kitchen, and one small living space where Rick had set up a television across from a love seat and a recliner he'd gotten from the dump. Because there was only one bedroom, Rick usually slept on the love seat and let Beth have the bedroom. After all, she was six years old. She deserved a bedroom for her toys and clothes.

Rick pushed the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt up, getting ready to do the dishes. He hummed to himself as he started running the hot water. He began washing the dishes, pushing his sleeves up again every once and a while.

"Daddy...?"

Rick turned and saw a sleepy Beth standing in her pajamas, rubbing tears out of her eyes. "Beth, baby," Rick wiped his hands off and bent down to pick her up. "Wh-what's wrong, baby?" He began rocking her and put a hand in her hair. She immediately began crying harder in Rick's arms, shaking as she sobbed.

"Had a n'ghtmare," Beth hiccuped, clutching at Rick's neck.

"Hey, hey - hey." Rick cooed. "It's - it's not real. Y-you're okay, baby, Daddy's here." He carried her into the bedroom and sat, hugging her close to his chest.

Beth began to calm down, her breathing becoming more steady. Her little fingers curled up into Rick's hair, tugging at it.

"You're a - a brave kid, Beth," Rick said, rubbing her back. "So brave."  
"D-don't leave, Daddy," she choked out and held him tighter.

Rick's hand stilled on her back and he pulled her away to look at her. Her nightmare must have been about him leaving, a common nightmare of hers. He sighed sadly. "Beth. I'm not - not going anywhere, okay?" He pushed some of her hair out of pale blue eyes. "You're s-stuck with me. Forever. Th-that's how family works."

"Even when I'm a mommy?"

"Even when you're - you're a mommy, baby girl." Rick smiled.  
He helped Beth back into bed and laid by her side, planning on getting up once she had fallen back asleep. But Rick wasn't surprised when Beth crawled over and laid on top of him.

"Am I y-your new pillow now?"

"Yes," Beth raised her head to look at Rick, some of her hair falling in her face.

Rick stuck his tongue out at her.

Beth stuck her tongue out back. She put her head back down. "I love you, Daddy." Her voice was so quiet Rick had to strain to hear her.

Rick knew that meant 'stay'.

He said, "I love you, baby," which meant 'always'.

The dishes could wait.

>>>

Rick couldn’t find a babysitter.

He had gotten too far ahead of himself, not thought through everything. Now, Beth was sitting on the couch, watching Disney Channel, while Rick was waiting for Stan to pick up his phone.

“Hello?”

“H-hey. Hey, i-it’s me,” Rick’s voice felt shakier than ever, and he hated how Stan could do that to him. Stan had always had a knack for getting Rick tongue-tied. He rushed the next sentence because he knew he would stall if he didn’t. “I hate to do th-this, but I-I can’t find a sitter. I have to - to cancel tonight.”

“Alright,” Stan said.

“Al-alright?”

“Yeah. Want to reschedule for Friday?”

Friday. That gave Rick two days to find a babysitter.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be able to get a - a sitter by then.”

“Alright. I’ll pick you up at...eight?”

Rick could practically hear Stan smiling on the other end of the phone. He had to calm himself down and remind himself it was not a date. “I’ll see y-you then.”

“What’s your address?”

“O-oh.” Rick told him his address and listened as Stan rustled around and scratched down what Rick said. He noticed himself smiling.

He had it bad.

“Great,” Stan said. “I’ll see you Friday.”

“See you, L-lee.”

>>>

“You won’t believe this, because it - it’s crazy,” Rick said once Stan picked up at 6:45pm on that Friday, “b-but there’re no nannies or babysit-sitters in Gravity Falls that are working today.”

Stan was quiet for a while before he said, “Are you avoiding me?”

“Wh-what?! No!”

“Because if you don’t wanna get drinks, we don’t have to.”

“St-stanley, I want to get a drink with you. And w-we both know how us drinking together usually ends up, b-b-but I still want to get a drink.” Rick rushed out. Finally, he sighed. “I mean,.. you could come over after I-I put Beth to bed?”

Stan was quiet again and Rick hated how nerve racking that was. Finally he said, “I know a guy who could watch Beth.”

“Who?”

“His name’s McGucket.”

>>>

Fiddleford McGucket was about Rick’s age, nervous and lithe, and wore a pair of round wire glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. He was happy to babysit for ‘a friend of Stan’s’, as long as Rick didn’t mind that his home had different inventions laying around.

Rick had assured Fiddleford that his daughter would be no trouble at all, especially after Beth fell asleep, her bedtime being 8:00. He eyed a sketch of what seemed to be some type of portal tacked to a cork-board over a desk with blueprints on it. Rick couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit. This guy seemed like a nutcase.

“Y’got a problem, there, Sanchez?” Fiddleford interrupted his thoughts. He looked a little insulted by how critically Rick was viewing the blueprints. “I reckon you’ve’nt seen anything like this, this ‘ere’s a—“

“A portal for inter-dimensional travel.” Rick finished. He tugged the sketch off the wall. “Did y-you draw this? If you did, consider this: inter-dimensional tra-travel works like a - like a door, so it can open from both sides. B-but what happens wh-when you can just create the doors instantly? After all, what i-if the door closes on one side, and y-you’re stuck?”

Fiddleford adjusted his glasses, eyebrows furrowed. “The idea of creating portals instantly would be... well they’d be near impossible,” he shook his head. “I understand where your ideas ‘re comin’ from, but that would be like...well, it’d be an atom bomb in y’r hand, wouldn’t it?”

“Not necessarily,” Rick shrugged. “I’ve been playing ar-around with the idea for the past few years.”

“Huh...I reckon I should pass your ideas along to Stanford.”

“Is Stanford y-your... partner?”

Fiddleford paled a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “Somethin’ along those lines.” He looked as if he wanted to say more, but eyed Rick suspiciously instead. He opened his mouth before closing it and turning away. “When should I be expecting you?”

“A-about midnight.”

“So you won’t need her to stay the night?”

Rick’s face flushed. He scowled and said simply, “No. Uh. I-I’m going to say bye, then I’ll be out of your way.” He went over to where Beth was sitting on the couch, watching Mulan on the television set. “I’m gonna come get you really late tonight, s-so you’ll be sleeping,” he said, pulling her into a tight hug. “B-be good.”

Beth had always been a fairly quiet girl and would no doubt be easy for  
Fiddleford to handle. Rick kissed her on the top of her head and smiled.

Rick thanked Fiddleford before he left. In the car, he felt excitement bubble up inside of him. He had about fifteen minutes to get ready for Stan to come over and had spent most of the day cleaning. Now, he had to choose something to wear and hope that he could control himself around Stan.

He had never been very good at controlling himself.

Once Rick was home, he changed out of his usual black sweatshirt and hid it away in his closet. He didn’t need Stan seeing that. Rick took off his Star Wars t-shirt he’d worn for cleaning the house, and glanced at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand down his chest before he adjusted his binder to make sure he was flat.

Now was not the time to get dysphoric about his chest.

Rick pulled an old grey Henley on and ran a hand through his messy hair. He groaned when the doorbell rang, deciding not to change out of the black jeans he’d been wearing, even though he’d picked holes through the knees.

He exited the bedroom and hurried over to the front door. Rick opened the door and only realized then that he had been holding his breath.

Stan turned around and smiled. “Thought for a second there you weren’t gonna let me in, Sanchez.”  
Stan was wearing a brown leather jacket over a different Hawaiian shirt. This one was orange, had palm trees on it, and again had its top buttons popped open to show off Stan’s chest hair. A gold chain hung around his neck.

Rick felt his face get hot again.

“W-what’s in the bag?” Rick pointed, hoping Stan wouldn’t pick up on his nervousness.

Stan pulled out a large bottle of vodka and grinned at Rick. “Supplying you, just like old times, huh?”

“I-if I remember correctly,” Rick said, letting Stan inside and closing the door behind him, “I was the one who - who dealt you weed.”

“But I snuck alcohol into your household on more than one occasion,” Stan said, pointing a finger at him. “Do you understand how nerve-racking that was? There were so many Baby Jesuses that were judging me.”

“He sees all.” Rick did remember Stan sneaking bottles of beer into his house, up his coat sleeves. Rick remembered how he and Stan drank Stan’s father’s beers in Rick’s bedroom, and Rick remembered how he’d sucked Stan’s dick once they were drunk. Rick sometimes wished he didn’t remember.

“You got any mixers, Sanchez?” Stan’s voice brought Rick back to reality.

“Y-yeah, who d-d’you think I am? You want a screwdriver?”

>>>

“So why Gravity Falls?”

“I could ask you the - the same thing,” Rick said, taking a sip of his second, or was it third?, drink. “I was here f-first, after all.”

“Okay, okay.” Stan laughed. It was true, he had rolled into town only two weeks ago, while Rick had been staying in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls for about a month, now. “Well, do you remember my twin?”

“Sure I do. Sort of a - a geek, right? And braces? Twelve fingers. S-six on each hand. Susan. Suzie.”

Stan almost winced. He took a gulp of his drink. “His name’s Stanford now.”

Rick choked. He was sent reeling for a moment, trying to process this. “Wait, so...he’s?”

“Yeah.” Stan said. “Came out after graduation.”

Rick gaped a little bit, almost like a fish. Suddenly, a light went off. “Wait, McGucket’s partner? He’s making a f-fucking?! A fuckin’ inter-dimensional p-portal? Doesn’t he realise that - that, that -“ Rick shook his head a bit, trying to push through his stutter, made worse by the alcohol in his system, “A door opens from both sides, Lee.” Okay. Maybe the screwdriver had been a little strong. Rick sighed. “I need to meet back up with Ol’ Sixer an-and tell him what I know, huh?”

“He’s missing.”

“Wh-what?”

“He’s gone missing. That’s why I’m in Gravity Falls.”

Rick was quiet, his face hard in concentration but his mind was fogged with alcohol. He chewed on his lip.

“You are a wonder to watch, Rick Sanchez.”

Rick’s ears went red. He told himself it was because he was drunk. “W-whatever.”

“No, hey, c’mon, don’t be like that,” Stan said, laughing a little, obviously relieved at the subject change. He sat forward in the recliner to be a bit closer to where Rick was sitting on the loveseat. “So, you’re still a genius, huh?”

“I n-never stopped being a - a genius, dumbass.”

“And you’re still an asshole!”

Rick rolled his eyes as Stan laughed.

“Some things really never do change, do they, Rick?”

“I sure as hell hope th-things have changed,” Rick said, settling down further onto the loveseat. “H-high school was fucked.”

“There were good parts of it.”

“L-like when I was convincing e-everyone I was a chick?”

Stan frowned. “I was thinking more along the lines of—“

“I know what you - what you were meaning,” Rick finished his drink off.  
Stan was quiet and thoughtful, and it drove Rick crazy. He had taken off his jacket and Rick knew he was drunk because he almost found himself asking if he could touch Stan’s arms. Damn, he hadn’t gotten laid in so long.

“D’you r-remember prom?” Rick asked, his words starting to slur as he tried to change the subject.

“‘Course I do.” Stan said. He looked up at Rick, staring at the way he sat with his legs apart a little too invitingly. “You wore a—“

“A crushed vel-velvet dress. ‘Nd fishnets. Y-you couldn’t ge-get those off me.” Rick interrupted. He paused and sat up better on the loveseat. “Will you come - come sit next to me, Lee? I’m kind of cold. I-it’s getting cold in here.”

He bit his lip as Stan shifted over to sit on the couch with Rick, placing his glass on the coffee table. Rick put his empty drink aside as well, a feeling burning in his gut.

“I remember how you wanted to ditch the dance to suck me off in my car,” Stan said, voice dropping lower than usual, gravelly and desperate to touch. “I remember me agreeing because you’re convincing.”

“O-or y’were horny.” Rick replied.  
Stan was kissing him, then. It was slow and almost hesitant, Stan’s hands cupping Rick’s jaw.

Rick tried to deepen the kiss, but Stan pulled away, his glasses beginning to fog. “I need to know if... y’know, anything’s off limits. How far do you wanna go?”

“I don’t give a shit,” Rick said, his arms wrapping around Stan’s neck.

“Rick.”

“D-don’t touch my chest. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“An-and call my...” He glanced down at his crotch, “Call it a dick. Please.”

Stan nodded, understanding that the please, a word Rick rarely said, punctuated that request as being real and urgent. He kissed Rick again, this time with a bit more force. The kiss deepened and Rick groaned as Stan sucked on his bottom lip, his calloused hands moving to Rick’s hips. Stan’s mouth went to Rick’s neck. He kissed at his pulse point and bit him gently here and there, hard enough to feel but not hard enough to leave a mark.

“Can I take off your pants?” Stan asked after a while. “I wanna suck you off.”

“Y’h,” Rick mumbled, fumbling with his own zipper and button. Soon enough, he was only in his boxers and Henley.

Stan grabbed Rick by the waist again and turned him roughly, making him lay back on the loveseat. His hands travelled up Rick’s thighs to his crotch from his knee. Stan’s hand hovered over the stick-and-poke that was on the inside of Rick’s thigh. He leaned forward, between Rick’s legs, to read it.

“...fuck off?”

Rick snickered.

Stan bit the tattoo gently, then, sucking a hickey right beneath it.

“Babe...” Rick breathed.

Stan ran his tongue over the cotton of Rick’s underwear, greeting wetness with wetness. He looked up at Rick and yanked a bit at the waistband of his boxers with his teeth. He placed kisses between Rick’s hipbones as he pulled down his boxers. His mouth travelled down to Rick’s dick.

“Babe. Please.”

Stan sucked at Rick’s cock, pulling back only to run his tongue over it again and again teasingly. He rubbed at Rick’s cock with the pad of his thumb, making him whine.  
Rick cried out when Stan’s tongue pushed inside him. He grabbed a handful of Stan’s hair and tugged and pushed.

Stan pulled back. “Jeez, first date in almost fifteen years and you’re already fucking my face?”

“Just sh-shut up and eat me out, Lee.”

Stan laughed and soon enough Rick was moaning again. He sucked on Rick’s cock as he eased two thick fingers into him, beginning to work them in and out slowly.

“Jesus Christ,” Rick breathed, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” He felt like a virgin again, having his first time where if Stan touched him in just the right way he was going to come.

Stan pulled back, still fucking Rick on his fingers slowly. “Can I fuck you?”

“W-what do you think you’re - you’re doing r-right now?”

Stan’s hand stilled.

“F-fuck. L-lee.”

“Can I fuck you?”

“Stanley, I—“

Stan’s fingers curled momentarily inside of Rick before he began working his fingers in and out of Rick faster and harder than before, one hand on his hip to keep him still.

“F-fuck! Fuck, Lee—“

“C’mon, baby. Yes or no.”

“Y-yes! Yes, fuck, p-please.”

Stan was fumbling with his belt buckle almost immediately. He pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs down, his cock already erect.

“P-please don’t tell me y-you had a condom ready in your pocket.”

Stan smiled sheepishly at Rick as he ripped the condom wrapper and rolled the condom on. “Protection is important, Sanchez.”

“Whatever. F-fuck me.”

Stan pushed the head of his cock in slowly, making Rick shudder. Stan held Rick down by his shoulders, slowly rocking his hips forward until their hips were touching and Stan’s stomach was pressed to Rick’s.

“H-holy shit Y-you’re big.”

“You feel tight, did I not get you turned on en—“

“Shut up a-and just fuck me, Stanley,” Rick interrupted. “I promise you I’m turn-turned on.”

Stan began to rock his hips shallowly, kissing at Rick’s neck. “You’re needy,” he muttered and sucked a hickey right onto Rick’s neck, the bruise blooming almost immediately.

“Y-yeah,” Rick agreed. “F-fuck.”  
Stan sped up, his thrusts getting harder and harder. Soon enough, Rick was babbling on and moaning as Stan fucked him.

He was never really the begging type, but Stan flipped everything upside down for him.

“P-please, ha-harder.”

“Christ, no.”

“Stanley...”

Stan’s hand went to Rick’s throat and Rick remembered the first time they’d done this. It was in Rick’s bedroom and Stan fucked Rick til he cried. Afterwards, they panicked because the condom had snapped. At least now on testosterone, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal if the condom broke.

“F-fuck,” Rick whimpered as Stan’s other hand went down to touch his cock. “Lee, I’m g-gonna—“

His orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He tightened around Stan’s cock, making him groan. Rick’s eyes closed. He was very aware, suddenly, of the sweat pooling at the small of his back. He continued making soft groans as Stan kept fucking him until he’d came.

Stan pulled out of Rick and took off the condom, tying it off. He placed it on the coffee table for a moment before he pulled up his underwear and jeans, doing the buckle.

“F-fuck,” Rick whispered. “I have to pick up Beth from McGucket’s.”

“I’ll get her,” Stan touched Rick’s thigh gently. “You’re too drunk to drive.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his head lolling to the side. Rick struggled and pulled up his boxers. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“You should stay the - the night. We only have one bedroom, an-and it’s Beth’s, but...” Rick shrugged. “We fucked and I’m not - I’m not that much of an asshole.” He grabbed Stan’s hand. “I’ll return the favor in the morning.”

Stan grinned at Rick and squeezed his fingers. “I’ll be right back.”

Rick must’ve dozed off and he snapped awake, eerily aware of how alone he was. He dragged himself into the bedroom, throwing away the used condom swiftly, and changed quickly before Stan got back with Beth. He took off his shirt and binder, kicking his jeans off. Rick pulled on his big black sweatshirt and went back to the loveseat, curling up, eyes closing again.

Rick woke up to Stan shaking his shoulder gently.

“Hey.”

“Fuck...”

“She’s in her bed. I paid McGucket.”

“Th-thanks,” Rick reached for Stan, pulling him down on top of him on the loveseat.

Stan got his shoes off and shifted underneath Rick, letting the smaller man his head on his chest. He rubbed Rick’s back before his hand stilled. “Is that...you kept my sweatshirt?”

Rick kissed Stan’s jaw softly. “Go to sleep, asshole. ...don’t let it go to your head.”

>>>

Rick was alone on the loveseat when he woke up. He heard Beth chattering away in the kitchen and shot up, lost and confused for a moment.

“My daddy says the marshmallows are the best part of cereal, I like them a lot and how yummy it is! We used to buy Lucky Charms, but now we buy Wal-Mart brand. Do you like Wal-Mart? I got my purple pony from there! My favorite animal are unicorns, but Daddy says those aren’t real.”

“My brother’s seen a unicorn before,” Stan said, almost as if he was sharing a secret.

Beth almost shrieked in delight. “I want to see a unicorn!”

Rick stood at the entry-way of the kitchen, arms crossed. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Stan’s hunched shoulders and greying hair contrasted with Beth’s babyfat clinging to her face and little bouncing blonde head. He cleared his throat to get their attentions. “Y-you started breakfast without me? Uncool.”

“Daddy!” Beth perked up. “Your friend is so cool!”

“Yeah,” Rick laughed. “I guess he is.” He grabbed a bowl and took a seat across from Beth, to Stan’s left.

Things had finally gotten interesting in Gravity Falls, and Rick Sanchez was okay with that.


End file.
